Traditional two-panel patio doors typically offer either fixed-axis rotation (swinging) or lateral movement (sliding). Swinging patio doors can maximize space for ingress and egress but they do not allow for any variability in the size of an opening between the interior and the exterior. Additionally, swinging patio doors provide insufficient pressure resistance from wind, air, and water because of the seam between the two doors. Sliding patio doors can vary the size of an opening between the interior and the exterior. Sliding patio doors can also be configured to overlap with each other to make the doors less prone to air pressure fluctuations and water entry. However, sliding patio doors typically offer approximately half of the space for ingress and egress as swinging patio doors.
Some patio door systems attempt to accomplish both sliding and swinging functionality but rely on complex hinging mechanisms or complicated hardware, such as motorized systems. Other patio door systems attempt to provide flexibility with multiple panels allowing for various configurations; however, the designs can be confusing and cumbersome for users due to requiring multiple sliding and lifting motions to open and close the panels as desired.
Therefore, there is a need for a patio door system which provides both fixed-axis rotation and lateral movement. Such a door system should be intuitive for the user to operate, allow variability in the size of an opening between the interior and the exterior, and maximize an available opening space for ingress and egress.